I Wish I Had An Angel
by His Purple Sky
Summary: Vega is a young angel, who had fallen to earth, and with his memory gone, he is more danger than ever before, his dormant powers could save or destroy the earth, but which side will he choose? BBxOC, OCxOC, yaoi
1. Vega

Authors notes: This is my first real Teen Titans fanfiction, so please bear with my poor writing skills.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, it would not have been fucking CANCELLED.

----------

Vega is property of Josh Rea

Lilith is property of Ashley Adams

Krieg is property of John McChesney

Brittaria is property of Brit Anderson

----------

_"...Where...am I...?" _he was falling, or at least he felt as though he was. It was pitch black, wherever he was, he had no idea which way was up or down, or left or right. There was no sense of gravity, just a feeling of motion. He felt like he was spiraling out of control, to a point or place that doesn't exist. "_Someone...anyone...help..."_ He saw a blinding white light in front of him, seeming to appear out of nowhere. He felt his body smash against some kind of rock or concrete floor, also feeling several of his ribs shatter, as well as a few of the fragile hollow bones in his wings. His vision was extremely blurred, he could see figures in the distance, running closer to him, as the world around him slowly faded to black...

As soon as he awoke he felt a searing pain through his head, like it was going to split in two. He had no recollection of anything, where he was, or...who he was. He slowly lifted his body to sit up straight, but shot his body straight back as he felt a sharp pain at his stomach. he looked down to his form-fitting black t-shirt, there was a large gash at the torso, he lifted he shirt to see a large bandage on his stomach, with blood-stains seeping through the white gauze. "_Have to...find out where...I am..." _He thought to himself. he swung his legs over the side of the infirmary bed, attempting to stand up. He felt pains throughout his legs, that made him feel like he weighed over four-hundred pounds. He could see bruises and blisters all over his legs through his ripped jeans, what the hell had happened to him? He had to find out, had to ask someone, he slowly limped out of the infirmary.

He saw a long hallway, with numerous mechanically locked doors on each side. He gripped the wall-rail tightly, trying to keep his balance, he was so groggy. As he made his way down the hallway, he read the names on the door. "_Garfield...Lilith...Krieg...Brittaria...Dasado..." _None of the names sounded familiar in the least. He could see a large room at the end of the hallway, with it music from a stereo with a pretty big bass. He just had a little further to go...

He made it into the common, everyones heads snapped over to him, his body finally gave out, his legs collapsed from under him, and he felt it as his body was slowly falling to the ground. He saw one of the figures sprint over to him, making an attempt to catch him. The figure dove out under him catching him in his arms, a very close call. He felt his body being lifted over to a couch in the room, he was completely limp, trying to relax his aching body. "Who...are you...?" he stammered with a shakey voice, revealing his fear. He was completely helpless, with a room full of people he didn't even know, not knowing weather they were friend or foe. He was being set down on a large red couch, it was a cool maroon leather, and very comfortable, when he opened his eyes fully he could see two gothic kids, a cyborg, a blonde girl in sunglasses, and a...green guy?

"So what should we do with him?" Lilith asked, pulling her gelled hair back out of her face. "We have to keep him here, we can't just kick him out, he even know where hes from." Garfield said, while sipping at his keystone light. He was lucky, he had managed to get some from the last break-in they went to, guess mad-mob wasn't so bad after all. "You know something Gar? you've really grown up." Lilith smiled at Gar, as her eyes turned to black and she wrapped herself into a black aura and teleported elsewhere. "Hey you!" Gar turned around to see the silver-haired boy jumped over the couch and ran up to the changeling. "I think I found out my name!" He said, while holding out his hand to Garfield. In his hand there was a small necklace, it was silver holy cross, with amythest gems embedded into the front, connected to a thin silver chain. There was a name engraved on the back of it. "Vega..." Garfield read out loud. Vega nodded with a smile on his face. "Your names Garfield, right?" Vega asked him, looking into his jade-coloured eyes. "Yeah, but my friends just call me Gar." He replied to him, his violet eyes shimmered in the light, his silver hair seemed to glow, it was semi-wavy, without a split end in sight, he seemed to perfect to be real. "Earth to Garfield?" Vega said as he waved his hand in front of Garfield's face. Garfield shook his head, snapping out of his gaze. "Your really funny." Vega giggled at him bouncing back to the changeling, as he turned around and jumped back onto the couch, flipping through the channels. 'Funny, huh?' Gar thought to himself.

"Sup?" Lilith said to Vega, jumping right onto the couch next to him. "Ummm, I am fine!" Vega said, not knowing much about teen lingo. "I never caught your name." Vega asked the dark girl. "It's Lilith, and your Vega, right?" Lilith asked Vega back, in her usual emotionless voice. "Yep, as far as I know I am." He glanced down at her clothing, she had dark baggy pants with flourescent red stitching, and chain links on them. Her shirt was waist high, and had symbol of a star inside of a circle on it. Her skin tone was pure white, as if she has never been out in the sun, her nails were carefully painted black, and were sharpened to a point. She had a necklace on that was the same symbol as her necklace was, with a pair of matching earrings. the middle of her lower lip was pierced with a simple metal, and her eyes were pure black, showing no emotion. "I like your style, I mean your clothing and all." Vega said with a smile. "Thanks, I don't get that very often and...oh! We need to get you some new clothes!" Lilith said. Vega looked down at his torn and destroyed clothing. "I guess I forgot about them." He shook his head, throwing his long silver hair out of his eyes. "Well I have just thing! Come with me." Lilith signaled him to follow her.

"What does it mean?" Vega asked Lilith. "What does what mean?" She asked. "That symbol that you always wear, what does it mean?" He pointed to her metal necklace. "It's a pentagram, a wiccan symbol, it's used in wiccan rituals and spellcasting." She pointed to the middle of her room, where there was a large pentagram drawn into the middle of the carpet. At each five points of the star there were unlit candles. "What kind of magic is it?" Vega asked, as he walked over to the large symbol. "Any kind really, healing, curses, voodoo, elemental, you name it." Lilith said as she pulled her long hair back behind her shoulders. "My closet is over there, you can help yourself." Lilith said to Vega. "Ohhh snap!" he shouted running over to the closet.

_two hours later..._

"OHH FOR SATAN'S SAKE VEGA, ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?" Lilith asked running to the closet, unaware of she was about to witness. He had a waist high Jack Off Jill band shirt on, which was black with violet text on it, covered by a baggy black HIM zip-up hoodie. His jeans were faded hip huggers, with numerous tears over them, with purple and black adios for shoes. his belt was a double rowed pyramid studded belt, with a 'parental advisory' belt buckle. he had taken a metal gothic cross necklace with matching earrings, and black horeshoe earring in his septum. His eyes were lined with a thick layer of black, and with violet-purple eyeshadow on the top and bottom of his eyes, and to top it off it looked as if he was wearing three layers of black mascarra. He was very good at matching, Lilith thought to herself. "Do you think it's too flashy?" Vega asked Lilith looking down at himself. "No no no! I like it!" She said. "I want to go show the others!" He ran out the door before she could say another word.

"What do you all think?" Vega said as he walked into the common room. "Wow, you look really good!" Brittaria shouted to him across from the room. "Thanks, I picked them out myself." Vega replied quickly. "They're perfect for tonight." Garfield shouted over to him. "Tonight?" Vega wondered to himself. "We're partying here tnoght, and having a few friends over, if thats alright with you." Garfield said to Vega, raising an olive green brow at him. "O-Of course it is!" Vega said, with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Guys, if I get drunk, try not to let me do anything stupid." Vega asked with both his head held low, picking at his violet painted nails. "Sure thing Vega." Garfield said to him.

----------

Vega: Ohhhh Gar is soooo hott.

Lilith: This story is so fucking sappy, where the violence? where the bloodspray!

Vega: Ummm, ew!

Josh: Shut the hell up, I'm concentrating.

Lilith: On what, masturbating!

Vega & Josh: EW!

----------


	2. One Crazy Little Crunk

I Wish I Had an Angel; Chapter 2

----------

Authors Note: I have to warn you, there will be lots of language, drinking, and smoking, and possible intimate scenes from here on out in the story, no lemon's for awhile I'm afraind however. I can't write lemons yet, being the big failure that I am.

----------

"PARTYYYYYY!" Vega screamed through the large crowd. The titans promise to Vega didn't last long, but being in his drunken state, he could care less, he was having the time of his life! "Lilith Lilith Lilith, what is up!" Vega said with his left arm around her shoulder. "Excuse me..." she said using her clawed hand to gently lift Vega's arm off of her shoulder. "Much better, so are you having fun?" She asked him with a small smile on her face. "YESSSS!" He screamed while bouncing up and down. "Thats wonderful, here I bought you a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, take them and go over there you crazy little crunk." She giggled at him as she handed him his smokes. "OHHH THANK YOUUUU!" He shouted, while giving her a bonecrushing hug. "...umm, your hugging me." She sneered at him. "YEP!" he shouted into her ear, he then put her down, and ran out into the crowd.

"SUP HOTTIE?" Vega shouted as he jumped into Garfield's lap on the couch. "Eh, what did you just call me?" He chuckled as he asked at Vega. "I said your HOTT, with two T's!" He giggled madly while bouncing up and down as he spoke. "Vega...how many drinks have you had?" Garfield asked Vega, holding him by his arms to make him stop bouncing. "Not six, but TWELVE screaming orgasms!" He said. Gar could smell a mixture of vodka and cigarette smoke on his breath. "You are one crazy little drunk, you know that?" He laughed at Vega. "Yep! but you love it." He said burying his face into Garfields neck, making him pur. He then pushed Vega back gently. "Vega, we can't do this, not now, and not while your drunk." He said with a serious tone. "Yeah, I know..." He pouted, with his lower lip hanging out. "Hey, we can still have fun! You want to dance?" He laughed, feeling Gar's muscled stomach. "Well, I guess dancing couldn't hurt, but-" Garfield was then silenced with Vega's hand over his mouth. "You know what? You think too much, now get up and dance with me!" He got up and pulled on Gar's arm with both of his arms. Gar finally gave into the drunken Vega, who was too caught up in the moment.

The crowd was dense with people, many of them other titans from around the world, and many of them were simple civilians. Vega dragged Gar through the crowds by his hands, he was guessing that Vega was trying to get right by the stereo. "I just love dancing, don't you?" he said, while stopping in front of the booming stereo. The song that was playing was Crownless by Nightwish, it had a mix of electric guitars, synthesizers, drums and classical voices, a perfect beat for dancing. "So, what kind of dance do you want" Garfield asked Vega. Vega Grabbed Gar's arms and pulled him down so that his lips were next to his. "Just follow my lead." Vega yelled into his ear, so that he could hear him over the music. Vega then spun around so that Garfield's front was to Vega's back, and then backed up and closed the distance between them. 'I know where hes going with all of this' Garfield thought to himself. 'But I can't regret it if I'm drunk as well.' He smirked. "Hey, I'm gonna' go get some booze." Garfield let go of Vega's hips, heading off towards the kitchen. Vega grabbed his hand and pulled himself next to him. "Your not leaving me out boy!" He giggled, Gar turned him around crossing vega's arms and holding them in place, he then bent downt towards Vega's ear. "I think you've had enough booze for tonight, I've cleaned up enough of Lilith's and Dasodo's vomit in this house for one lifetime." Vega shivered at the contact of his lips against his ear. "I didn't say I was having any booze, I just want to be with you!" Garfield was surprised to hear this, nobody had ever said that to him, not since Terr-...he stopped himself there, he didn't want to so much as think about Terra, ever again. "Well then, shall we continue?" Garfield said, as he let go of one of Vega's hands, dragging him along with his other clasped hand.

Lilith and Dasoda just leaving the dance floor, exausted after a long night of dancing. "Hey, what time is it?" Lilith asked Dasodo, who was looking over at the clock. "1:30, still a few more hours until people start leaving." He sighed, he was exausted as well, being vampires not sleeping at night would interfere with there sleep schedule. "I spy a new relationship!" Lilith shouted as she peeked over the top of the couch. Dasodo turned around, and his jaw dropped to what he was witnessing. Vega and Garfield, bodies and lips pressed up against eachother. Garfield had Vega pinned to the wall, ad Vega had his arms wrapped around the others neck to hold short body up. "...Woah." Dasodo muttered out, seeing Lilith stare at the new couple out of the corner of his eye. "Are you having fun?" He asked her with a laugh. "I do believe that our first kiss was exactly like that, don't you?" She looked over at him, her red eyes gleaming from the lights from the gigantic television screen. "We met at a vampire dance club, remember?" She asked him while crawling over to him on all fours. "Yes, and I also remember you almost ripping out the batender's throat for insulting your angelic heritage." He said raising a jet black brow to her. "Ohhh he would have mad a yummy meal, if you hadn't stopped me." She said as she crawled onto his lap, pressing her forehead to his while running her hands up and down his chest. "However...if you hadn't I would have never met you." She said as she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. Their kiss was cut short as Lilith looked up to see what Gar and Vega were doing. "Ohhh yeah! Gar's taking him by the hand to his room!"

----------

Josh: I'm so proud of myself!

Vega: Awww, why did you cut out the intimacy?

Lilith: Whore.

Vega: EXCUSE ME!

Josh: You two fight like a married couple.

Vega and Lilith: STAY OUT OF THIS!

Krieg: Where are Brittaria and I in this story

Brittaria: Yeah, really!

Josh: CALM DOWN! I'm getting to it.

Dasodo: I swear I'll steak myself before this is over.

Lilith: You little bitch!

Vega: YOUR A BITCH! (Jumps out of his chair and tackles Lilith to the ground)

Josh: This won't be pretty...

----------

to be continued...


End file.
